Song of Parting
by Miriel Amarian
Summary: Finrod's love life wasn't the only one messed up by the Oath of Feanor


                                                            **Song of Parting**

"So you are leaving."  
Maglor turned to see his lady, Linele, standing in the doorway. He had hoped to avoid a situation like this. The last thing in all of Aman he wanted to do was hurt his lady. Worse, he could see that Linele was on the verge of tears. The sight nearly broke his own heart. "Oh, my dearest, come here," he whispered, fighting his own tears. Linele all but ran into his arms. Maglor held her as she burst into tears. Maglor was at a loss. He knew that anything he said would only make things worse. But, he knew that he had to say something. "Linele, I know that you don't want to hear this, but it must be said. I do not leave by my own choice. The Oath constrains me." 

"Then why did you take it? Did you not know where it would lead?" 

Linele burst into fresh sobs. "I did not know it would come to this." Maglor said, " Do think I would do anything to hurt you?" 

"No, not knowingly, at least." 

Maglor held Linele until she calmed down.  What he said was true; he had no desire to hurt her.  Maglor loved Linele more deeply than anything in the world, even more than the Silmarils.  He loved her smile, her laugh, and the voice he held to be fairer than his own.  They had been attracted to each other from the first.  Now he would be leaving her, and for how long he knew not.  The only thing he was certain of was that Linele could not follow him.  Not only would Maglor not subject her to a life in the wilderness, but her family also would not permit her to leave.  Linele's family detested Feanor, and Maglor by association.  They would be happy that he would leave Valinor.  Not Linele.  She had a better heart than most, even if she let her emotions get the better of her at times.  

            Linele sat down on Maglor's bed, and he lost no time in sitting beside her.  Maglor knew that Linele was heartbroken at the news of his leaving, and he wanted to say something that would ease her pain.  Everything he thought of, however, sounded cold and cruel to his mind.  But he did not want to leave such an oppressive silence between them.  "Linele," he began, "believe me when I say that I wish I could find some way out of this Oath.  I love you more than anything in the Blessed Realm: more than father, brothers, or music."

"Don't you understand?  If you leave, I will never see you again."

"How can you say that, Linele?  You know that I will return to you."

"Only by death.  That is the only way you will be able to come back."

            Maglor fell silent.  Some part of him knew that Linele spoke true.  Maglor only blamed himself; he always felt that he would someday cause misery to his beloved.  He was surprised when Linele was able to compose herself quickly.  "When will you be leaving?" she asked.

"Tomorrow, near midday.  How I wish I could remain forever by your side."

"Tomorrow," Linele whispered, "then we at least have one night left together."

            At first, Maglor was more than a little confused by Linele's words.  Then comprehension dawned on him.  "I believe that I know what you mean.  You shall know my love tonight, dearest."  Linele smiled, the first true smile Maglor had seen since she first entered his room.  "Then shall we share our final night together?" she asked.  Maglor's only response was a gentle kiss.  They would lose each other tomorrow, perhaps forever; their love would be bitter laced with sweet.

            When Maglor awoke the next morning, he felt truly at peace for the first time in days.  He looked over to Linele, who was beside him.  She returned his gaze with the most radiant look of love he had ever seen.  "It has happened?" he asked.  Linele only nodded.  "I shall miss you, my love," she said, "but even if you are gone from my arms, some part of you will remain near me." 

"I shall not take another love.  We are given to each other, now and forever."

            Little was said between them as they left for the place where Maglor would depart with his family.  They shared one last embrace before parting.  "Tell our child of me, Linele.  Do not let her repeat her father's mistakes."  Through a veil of tears, Linele agreed.  And she watched as her beloved left her, perhaps forever.  She took comfort only in her soon to be born child, her only memory and reminder of her dearest lord.


End file.
